


Eight Seventeen Left

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, College Football, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt, Injured Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, star safety, is just a few tackles away from breaking the record for career tackles. But when he sees his boyfriend laying on the other side of the field his focus shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Seventeen Left

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is injured but Dean, being a good boyfriend, keeps his mind off that.

Dean missed that play. The running back took off left instead of right, leaving him near his own sideline with the clock stopped 8:17.  
"Ooooh" erupted from the stands. Dean turns to see Benny helping a player from the other team up, Samandriel he thinks. But something's not right. There's another prone figure on the far sidelines. He's gripping his leg as his head rolls back and his blue eyes catch Dean's.  


_Cas!_   


The star safety takes off to the opposing team's bench. 

"Damn it Winchester! Get the hell back here." Coach Singer shouts after him.  
"Winchester get back to your bench!” Uriel steps in front of the safety. 

Dean didn't listen. He double steps and spins around the slow linebacker and through the players surrounding the injured trainer. Castiel was doing his best to hide his pain, but Dean knew. He took a knee along side Cas and slipped his hand into the balled up fist.  
"Heya Cas. Squeeze my hand has much as you need."  
Hannah and the other training staff knew better than to tell him off. They kept working on stabilising their co-workers broken leg.  
"I don't think I'll be able to make that dinner tomorrow."  
"You and your busy schedule." Dean who has practice five days a week, worked part time at the garage, and was taking 17 credits in Mechanical Engineering.  
“It wouldn’t be so busy you’d just transfer like I suggested freshman year.”  
“And play for University of Dallas? Not in your dreams.”  
“I don’t know you would have looked good in royal blue.” Cas rubs his thumb over his boyfriend’s hand.  
“You could have been in this Baylor Green with me you know. Besides Baylor is in my blood. At least I didn’t go to North Dakota. I don’t know what I would have done with you being so far away.” Dean enjoyed teasing him about that.  
Cas rolls his eyes, “You have driven the fifteen hours far to frequently anyway. I’m glad you’re only eighty minutes away.”  
“Me too.” Dean smiles. He leans in when his hand is nearly crushed. His eyes dart from his boyfriend’s lips to his leg. Hannah apologetically looks up and gives Dean a reassuring nod.  
Castiel’s leg has now been secured in an air cast and the scoop stretcher is being lined up next to him. 

Michael came up besides Dean and Cas, who was now being lifted onto the stretcher.  
"You best get to you sideline. You can see my brother later.” Michael then leans in and whispers, “Thank you."  
"I don't want you getting ejected for me. You're on track to break the conference career tackles record.” Cas agrees with his head coach.  
"How can I focus while I know you're back that locker room in pain?"  
"You've got eight more minutes to play. You can focus for that.” Cas pulls lightly on the hand he hasn’t let go of.  
With his other hand Dean cradles the trainer’s neck and presses his lips against the familiar chapped lips. Neither wanted to pull away but the whistles and cheering of fifty five thousand people was nerve racking.  
"Beat the record and I'll make it worth your while." Cas mischievously smirks as the cart pulls away.  
"Yes sir!" Dean says as he runs back to his huddle highly motivated to end is college career with a bang.

"Thanks for joining us Winchester. Now we got eight seventeen left and we’re up by thirty one. Dean, you’re five tackles from the record. You in or out?” Bobby asked, already knowing the answer.  
“I’m in sir!” Dean shouted with a newfound energy.  
“Alright, the rest of ya idjots be aware of where Dean is. Slow anyone with the ball til he can get over and get the tackle. Gordon if you steal this from him I’ll have you on laundry duty all next season. Now get out there and play some football.”  
Gordon scowled at Dean and mutter something about nepotism, but he begrudgingly followed the plays and lets Dean make the tackles. 

The stadium erupted into cheers as the game clock hit zero. Baylor players rushed to Dean to celebrate breaking the record by five tackles. He had done it. He’d played out the longest eight minutes and seventeen seconds of his life. The safety finds Hannah in the chaos and pulls her to the locker room.

As soon as Dean pushes through the doors he sees Cas’s face light up.  
“There’s my champion. That wasn’t eight minutes and seventeen seconds.”  
True it had been more like twenty minutes, but that’s football for you.  
“Sorry I got caught up whooping your Dallas ass,” the safety, now with privacy and time, kissed his injured boyfriend the way he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> My school's first home game was yesterday and of course I thought of Dean and Cas.  
> I choose the Universities solely on the school colors and that Baylor and Dallas are close enough Dean and Cas wouldn't have to be in a long distance relationship.


End file.
